Holiday Party 2017
The Holiday Party 2017 is a party on The Island that began on December 5th, 2017, and ended on January 2nd, 2018. Fellys could celebrate the holiday season. Trivia *All Fellys are able to transform into Snow Fellys at the Arcade. *It is the first Holiday Party to not have construction before it started. *It is the second party to cross years. The first one is the Holiday Party 2016. *The Build-A-Snowman minigame returned at Ogle Dock. *This is the first party to have an exclusive background. Party Rooms *Carol Street (Everyone) *Workshop (Everyone) *Sant's Sleigh (Everyone) *Holiday Store (Everyone) *Ship Lobby (Everyone) *Deck (Everyone) *Ship Pool (Everyone) *Ship Diner (Everyone) Items *Carrot Nose *Holiday Tour Suit *Purple Striped Shirt *Red Nose *Ice Skates *Holiday Lei *Holiday Grass Skirt *Santa Suit *Green Skateboard *Candy Cane Shirt *Christmas Eve Background *Holiday Crab Costume *Christmas Tree Hat *Holiday Shirt *Star Hat *Wreath Mask *Christmas Eve Shirt *Snowfelly Mask *Holiday Gopper Costume *Holiday Fish Costume *Snowfelly Costume *Holiday Stripes Shirt *Present Costume Gallery Sneak Peeks Holiday 2017 Sneak.png|A sneak peek of the Shopping Center Ads Holiday 2017 Ad.png|The first advertisement Holiday Adv 4.png|The second advertisement Holiday Adv Now On 17.png|The advertisement saying the party is on now Other Holiday Tomorrow.png 2017 Advent Calender.png|2017 Advent Calendar CEOTI Cover.png|Christmas Eve on The Island cover CEOTI Page 1.png|Christmas Eve on The Island page 1 CEOTI Page 2.png|Christmas Eve on The Island page 2 CEOTI Page 3.png|Christmas Eve on The Island page 3 CEOTI Page 4.png|Christmas Eve on The Island page 4 Party Pictures Arcade Holiday 17.png|Arcade Beach Holiday 17.png|Beach Beacon Holiday 17.png|Beacon Book Store Holiday 17.png|Book Store Cafe Holiday.png|Cafe Care Center Holiday 17.png|Care Center Carol Street Holiday.png|Carol Street Cave Holiday 17.png|Cave Chocolate Factory Holiday 17.png|Chocolate Factory Classroom Holiday 17.png|Classroom Clothes Shop Holiday 17.png|Clothes Shop Coin Cave Holiday 17.png|Coin Cave Crab Lounge Holiday 17.png|Crab Lounge Crab Rock Holiday 17.png|Crab Rock Dance snow.jpg|Dance Club Ship Deck Holiday.png|Deck District Holiday 17.png|District DJ Lounge Holiday 17.png|DJ Lounge Downtown Holiday 17.png|Downtown FEA HQ Holiday 17.png|FEA HQ Fire Dojo Holiday 17.png|Fire Dojo Golf Course Holiday.png|Golf Course Gym Holiday 17.png|Gym Holiday Store 17.png|Holiday Store Iceberg Holiday 17.png|Iceberg Pool holiday.png|Indoor Pool Industrial Holiday 17.png|Industrial Karate Dojo Holiday 17.png|Karate Dojo Laboratory Holiday 17.png|Laboratory Lighthouse Cliff Holiday 17.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Holiday.jpg|Lighthouse Nibiru Dojo Holiday 17.png|Nibiru Dojo Ogle Dock Holiday 17.png|Ogle Dock Park Holiday 17.png|Park Performance Center Holiday.png|Performance Center Pet Park Holiday 17.png|Pet Park Pet shop snow.jpg|Pet Shop Playground Holiday 17.png|Playground Plaza Holiday 17.png|Plaza Restaurant Holiday 17.png|Restaurant Sant's Sleigh 17.png|Sant's Sleigh School Hall Holiday 17.png|School Hall Science District Holiday.png|Science District Science Museum Holiday.png|Science Museum Ship Diner Holiday.png|Ship Diner Ship Lobby Holiday.png|Ship Lobby Ship Pool Holiday.png|Ship Pool Shopping Center Holiday 17.png|Shopping Center Shore Holiday 17.png|Shore Skatepark Holiday 17.png|Skatepark Snow Dojo Holiday 17.png|Snow Dojo Stadium Holiday 17.png|Stadium Studio Holiday.png|Studio Town Holiday 17.png|Town Village Holiday.png|Village Weather Center Holiday.png|Weather Center Wind Dojo Holiday 17.png|Wind Dojo Workshop 17.png|Workshop Sant Zavior Spotted Sant Meet 1.png|Sant Zavior spotted at the Town Sant Meet 2.png|Sant Zavior spotted at Sant's Sleigh Sant Meet 3.png|Sant Zavior spotted at Sant's Sleigh Sant Meet 4.png|Sant Zavior spotted at the Pet Shop Sant Meet 5.png|Sant Zavior spotted at the Lighthouse Sant Meet 6.png|Sant Zavior spotted at the Lighthouse Steve Sailor Spotted Steve Meet 1.png|Steve Sailor spotted at the Ship Lobby See Also *Christmas Party 2011 *Christmas Party 2012 *Holiday Party 2013 *Holiday Party 2014 *Holiday Party 2015 *Holiday Party 2016 *Holiday Party 2018 *Holiday Partys Category:The Island Category:Parties of 2017 Category:2017 Category:Parties